Reunion with Mina Mathers
by linkjames24
Summary: Touma gets to know Mina more intimately after the events with Head Chairman Aleister Crowley. Touma/Mina pairing.


**Reunion with Mina Mathers**

 **OoO**

 **Disclaimer: It's lemon. Mina/Touma post New Testament 18.**

 **OoO**

Mina Mathers was a beautiful woman in mourning clothes with a translucent veil over her face. Her garter belt didn't cover her thighs, and her voluptuous form was tightly wrapped by her dress.

She was, in accordance to Kamijou Touma's taste, an incredibly hot and attractive older woman.

Like, centuries old.

And she was with Touma in his bed, alone, in the expensive hotel he was staying in.

"Wow." Touma muttered, shaking his head in disbelief at his fetish shining through.

Some crazy stuff was happening outside Academy City, including but not limited to Head Chairman Aleister Crowley attacking the European Union, the Commonwealth, and Australia.

Especially Australia.

Lord only knew, if God does exist, which given the existence and in your face variation of the other gods Kamijou's met, he can no longer deny the possibility of God Almighty up there in heaven chilling with Jesus Christ and the Holy Spirit.

God only knew what was going to happen next.

Regardless, loli Aleister Crowley, and boy was Touma surprised at his lack of surprise, provided himself, hungry Index, fat cat Sphynx, 15 centimeter Magic God Othinus, British magician Fran butt a lot, sis-con Tsuchimikado Motoharu, his crazy awesome maid sister Maika, and again, ordinary high school student Touma Kamijou were provided a free stay in Aleister's hotel.

Or one of his, her, hotels in Academy City, which Chairman Aleister Crowley was kind enough to provide while Touma's gang prepares for a plan of attack against the rest of them Crowleys in the next day, month, or year.

Centuries, he remembered the age of the widow in front of him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Touma asked lamely, scratching his back as he awkwardly chuckled.

"Planning on taking your virginity." Mina said, grinning like a chesire cat, which given her cat-ears, was actually quite accurate.

"Um…" Touma said fluently.

"I'll just pop your cherry and be on my way. It's been so long," She said, feigning a dramatic post with one hand over her head as she looked to the ceiling, kneeling on the bed as she did so. "Since I've had a man's touch. And if you say Aleister is a man I will point at you and laugh."

"Well," Touma had no argument to that.

"Here, let me remove your pants." Mina said sweetly, practically leaping towards Touma as she aggressively pulled off his pants, managing to remove her veil as she did so.

"Alright, alright!" Touma said, but couldn't help the excitement in his chest at the mature centuries old woman licking her lips erotically as she watched him with amorous eyes.

Flashing another grin at him, Mina pulled Touma's boxers and went to work on his erection, keeping her eyes on him as she did so. With her body curled around him, her breasts pressing against his legs, her hands inside his legs, and treating his erection like a lollipop, she made an erotic view.

The moment she sucked him in Touma gasped. The pleasure was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Mina pulled out, coating his erection in saliva and leaving a trail of it as she briefly sat up and winked at him. Leaning forward once more she returned her focus on his erection.

Her moist tongue teased the tip, her hands caressed the underside of his shaft, and her tongue worked on all his pre-cum. His gasps were music to her ears. Taking the next step she sucked his shaft until her nose touched his pubic hair.

Touma's hands clenched the mattress in pleasure as his head bumped against the pillows. He tried to sit up, but Mina had none of that and pushed his chest back down.

She bobbed her head back and forth until Touma couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her head, pulling her to him as he thrusted his hips towards her. He began humping her mouth in pleasure and sudden aggression.

"So close!" Touma said. Mina bobbed her head faster and making him moan louder.

"Ahhh!" Touma came and released stream after stream of white hot semen in her mouth, down her throat, finding a little more for the gulping sounds she made which managed to turn him on further. She finally pulled out, leaving a trail of cum mixed with her saliva. Opening her mouth, she showed Touma some of his cum on her tongue. She closed it and swallowed with a loud gulp, only reopening her mouth to lick her lips.

"Yum." Mani giggled similarly to a schoolgirl with their crush.

Or Touma was projecting his ideas into her.

Projecting himself into the projection.

Become what you believe in.

He found enough courage to sit up. Mina pressed his chest and pushed him back down the bed, which was soaking with his sweat.

Touma was about to protest when Mina pressed her index finger on his lips.

"When you open your mouth it is only to suck on my breasts." She said amorously.

He was about to complain. She held his erection and squeezed lightly, rubbing her thumb on the tip. He flailed helplessly against the bed like a fish out of water.

Her grin made him surrender.

She pulled her dress down, keeping it between her waist and chest, and revealing her beautiful white breasts and red nipples he was grateful enough to cup, and pulled her panties to the side.

She crawled towards his waist and aligned his erection towards her womanhood, and without hesitation dropped herself against him.

"Hah!" She moaned. He groaned and dropped his hands from her breasts. She somehow managed to squeeze him tighter as she began bouncing her body atop his.

"Ah…" Touma moaned.

"Shut it!" Mina demanded even as she kept riding his waist.

Leaning forward she pinched his nipple through his shirt, making him gasp in pain juxtaposing with pleasure, and pressed her right breast through his mouth.

He sucked her breast happily, flicking his tongue on her nipple while he pinched and pulled the other. A glance at her amorous face gazing down on him just turned him on even more and he thrusted inside her with each fall.

She pulled her chest up, not without struggle from Touma holding her nipple between his teeth. She pressed her fingers on his cheeks and forced his jaw to open, pressing her lips to his and sloppily kissing him as she did so.

He tried sitting up again. She pushed him down again. Her gaze was one of ecstasy and dominance, literally looking down on him, arching her back and giving him better eyeshot of her chest.

He ran his fingers on the underside of her breasts. She slapped his hands away.

His orgasm came closer until he recoiled against the bed. Mina rapidly increased the speed of her bounces to the point Touma couldn't keep up with her.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" She moaned, clenching Touma's chest and scratching his chest like a cat, her toes curling as her walls squeezed his erection.

"Coming!" Touma said. His hips twitched and rocked as he came inside her, releasing another stream of cum into her womb.

Mina collapsed on top of Touma and mewled happily as she licked his cheeks.

He was left gasping, with a warm body against his, as his own body glistened with sweat.

That was awesome.

"Hey." Touma said, looking at her curiously as Mina scratched his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Want to, I don't know, have lunch with me afterwards?"

"With your budget?" She grinned at his face. "Fine. But it's my treat, just to remind you who's the one with the leash in this relationship.

"Gulp." Touma said, gulping.

Grinning once more, Mina Mathers smashed her mouth to his and stole a kiss as her chest pressed against Touma's own, squeezing her breasts between their bodies, and his erection, still inside her, grew harder once more as they fell into the throws of passion.

 **OoO**

 **A/N:** In reaction to the hotness that is Mina Mathers, I had to make a lemon in her honor. Fuck logic, fuck science, fuck reality and the fact she's a ghost and not even herself, merely being a tarot or projection or whatever Aleister's keikakuing right now.

She is hotness, and Touma fucks her up.


End file.
